Alicia Clark
*Nick Clark - brother *Matt Sale - boyfriend }} Alicia Clark is a character in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Madison and the sister of Nick. Alicia is the girlfriend of Matt Sale. She makes her first appearance in the pilot episode, and appears in all six episodes of the first season. Alicia Clark is portrayed by Alycia Debnam-Carey. Biography Background Alicia is Madison’s over achieving and driven teenage daughter. Alicia's father died when she was eleven and, like her older brother, she has been shaped by that loss. In contrast to him though, she succeeds and excels in every area her brother fails in. Alicia plans to go to the University of California at Berkeley and is already in touch with them. Season 1 "Pilot" Alicia is seen throughout this episode in numerous scenes. Throughout the episode she does her best to hide her true emotions towards her current family situation and this makes her appear cold and unfeeling towards her mother and brother. We first see Alicia getting ready for school but the family receives a call regarding Nick being in hospital. Alicia come out of the bathroom before she's finished to listen to the call but otherwise appears to be uninterested. When they all visit Nick in hospital she seems to be in a rush to get out of the hospital and just go to school. We then see Alicia again with her boyfriend Matt engaging in a conversation. Later she is seen in the hospital once again but this time we see a sympathetic, but still somewhat distant version of her towards her brother. As she spoon feeds him some jelly, they share a short moment where he promises her he will get better. Alicia does not believe him though she obviously wants to. Later we see yet another interaction with her boyfriend as she repeats how much she wishes to leave, wanting to go off to college to get away from the drama in her families life. Matt proceeds to pitch date ideas to her to cheer her up as he drawn on her arm. She cheers up with his encouragement and they arrange to meet at the beach to watch the sunset and then spend the evening together. Later we see Alicia waiting for Matt at Venice Beach but he doesn't show. She is left confused and angry. When back at school the next day, she views leaked online footage with her friends of an infected person attacking paramedics, but she believes it to be a prank. She has trouble believing that something so far fetched could be real. Texting Matt once again she shows worry at not having seen him since the day before. That is when her mother shows up and tells Alicia to go home, to wait for Nick in case he returns home. "So Close, Yet So Far" When the episode opens we see Alicia walking down a street and going into what turns out to be the Sale home where her boyfriend Matt Sale lives with his parents. The front door is open and she goes in cautiously calling our for Matt as she does. In the living area a small table is overturned and a vase of flowers is on the floor. Alicia carries on through the house and finds Matt very ill and with a high temperature. She calls 911 (off-screen) but the service is busy. She also tries to call Matt's parents but with no success, they are in Vegas but due to be back that day. Alicia then calls her mother who tells her to stay away from Matt and that they are on their way. Alicia tries to get Matt into the bath (off-screen) to bring down his temperature but she's not able to do that as being touched hurts Matt too much. When Madison, Travis and Nick arrive Madison is quite agitated and keeps on insisting that Alicia keep away from Matt. Alicia refuses to do this. Whilst she is out of the room (at Travis' request) to get some water Travis discovers that Matt has been bitten on the left shoulder. It's not clear whether Alicia saw this, she certainly may have done but doesn't remark on it - and does ask what they are talking about when she comes back into the room. Madison again tries to get her away from Matt by saying that they will call 911 from the car and again Alicia resists and goes to Matt. Matt refuses the water and persuades her to go with her mother, he tells her that he will be ok, that his parents will be back later. She tells him that she loves him and that she won't leave him alone, he replies that he loves her too and that is why she has to go. He seems to understand better than she does how ill he is, he hugs her and Madison gathers her up and they leave. She doesn't see Matt catch her mother's eye to call her over, or see her mother mouth "Thank you" to Matt. Arriving back at the Clark home Alicia goes straight inside and does not witness the conversation between Madison, Travis, Joanna Cruz or the exchange with Peter Dawson. Alicia goes into her room and sits at her dressing table. The mirror is covered with pictures of Matt and of her and Matt together; there's a letter from UC Berkeley on the dresser. As she's sitting there her mother calls her telling her to bring the bucket - for Nick. She ignores her at first but then goes and takes it to him. She's supportive to Nick and worries aloud to her mom about how ill Nick is, that he won't be able to travel etc. During her conversation with Madison her mother realizes that she can get the medicine Nick needs from her school. She makes Alicia promise not to leave Nick alone and goes. Alicia makes Nick some soup and brings him water to drink but he refuses both and Alicia, losing patience, prepares to go and care for Matt. Nick reminds her that she promised not to go and Alicia shouts at him, reminding him of all the promises he has broken - and leaves Nick shouting back at her and asking her to stay as she goes out of the front door. Halfway down the driveway Nick stops shouting and she hears him fall inside the house. When Nick stays silent she rushes back inside and finds him having a seizure on the floor of the lounge. She deals with the seizure and probably saves Nick's life, not for the first time given the calm way she reacts. She's very angry with him though. When we see her next she is cleaning the floor where Nick vomited. She and Nick talk but she is still angry with him. She worries aloud to Nick that no one has called. Nick says that he is sorry, she quietly tells him that she hates him and he replies "I know." Later, when Madison returns from the school and from dropping Tobias at home it is evening and dark. Alicia tells her about Nick's seizure and then goes into her room where she tries to get in contact with Matt. She asks Madison what has happened but gets no reply. When she comes out of her room she looks out of the front window. She sees Joanna Cruz over the road and Peter Dawson shuffling down his drive but doesn't understand what she has seen. She asks her mother, again, what has happened, she can see how upset and shaken Madison is. Madison is about to answer her when they hear Joanna Cruz screaming. Alicia looks out again and tells her mother that Mr Dawson is hurting her. She tries to go and help her but Madison blocks the front door. At this point Alicia is the only member of the Clark family that has not encountered one of the Infected, her understanding of what is happening is even more limited than everyone else's. She believes that Matt's illness is a bad case of 'flu. "The Dog" appears in this episode Relationships Nick Nick is Alicia's brother and they are described as "two siblings that are very much at odds with each other. They love each other because they are brother and sister, but to a certain extent it’s almost like they are each other’s worst enemies because one is screwing things up while she’s trying to achieve things and get on to the college, and the other one is seeing her as this reminder of everything that he can’t be.” Alicia appears to be emotionally distant when it comes to her brother's drug addiction, though she sincerely cares for her older brother and it pains her to see him in such a fragile state. Matt It is shown that the two share a close connection and that they care for each other. Playfully bantering and being complimentary towards one another. Alicia cares for him without hesitation when he's ill. For his part Matt sends her away, again without hesitation, when he thinks that sending her away is the best thing for her. Madison Alicia and her mom have a loving relationship but it's strained even more so than most teenage daughter and mother relationships. This appears to be mainly over the drama revolving around Nick's drug addiction and Travis moving into their home. Travis Alicia doesn't appear to have anything against Travis as a person. She resents him being a change in her life and in her relationships with her mother and brother, but she would probably resent any new partner her mother had. Appearances Image Gallery > Travis-Alicia-Nick-with-pickup-truck.png|Alicia and the rest of the Clark family alycia-debnam-carey-FTWD.jpg|Alicia Matt-Alicia.PNG|Alicia and Matt Alicia and Nick.png|Alicia and her brother Nick Alicia_and_Nick.jpg|Alicia and her brother Nick Clarks_plus_travis.jpg|The Clark family Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-101-alicia-carey-935.jpg|Alicia on the bleachers Alicia-Trailer.PNG|Alicia in the hospital Alicia-CheckingWindow-Trailer.PNG|Alicia looking out of the window Trivia * In the script used by Alycia Debnam-Carey when she read for this part the character's name "Ashley".http://www.aol.com/build/519050286/ Video Of Interview References Navigation Category:Paul R. Williams High School students Category:Characters